dansez avec moi!
by pika14
Summary: Jack invite tout le monde dans le minesota dans son chalet afin de leur parler de sa nouvelle promotion à washington. Il en profitera pour mettre les choses au clair avec son second et continuer cette conversation interrompu par Kerry dans son jardin.
1. une nouvelle à annoncer

Jack savait bien que tôt ou tard il devrait leur annoncer. Il avait accepté le poste d'hamond au homework security. Cette décision fut difficile à prendre. En effet, il ne voulait pas n'importe qui à la tête du SGC et quitter son ancienne équipe, son ancien bureau et toutes les personnes qui s'y rattachaient n'était pas évident. Un militaire ne devrait jamais avoir à quitter ces hommes. Les mots de Kerry résonnaient dans sa tête peut être devrait-il prendre sa retraite après tout, il en avait fait assez pour la planète il était peut-être temps de raccrocher une bonne fois pour toute et vivre une autre vie. Il avait vu assez de personnes autour de lui se faire tuer pour cette cause et militaire ou pas il fallait avouer qu'il en avait assez.

Le général Carter et accessoirement le père de son second venait de mourir et malgré ses rapport conflictuelles avec les tokras, il avait vu son second tellement bouleversé que cela avait ébranlé son stricte dévouement au devoir et à l'us air force.

Pour l'instant ils étaient tous réunit à son chalet pour leur dernière soirée ensemble. Daniel avait trop bu et se lançais dans des monologue à n'en plus finir sur l'existence humaine. Teal'c écoutait sagement ces élucubrations et carter semblait ailleurs. Elle avait la tête baissée, les jambes en tailleurs sur le fauteuil et jouait distraitement avec sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains.

Jack se surprit à l'observer, trop longtemps apparemment puisqu'il sentit le regard de Teal'c et de Daniel rivés sur eux. il détourna la tête pour la reporter sur ses camarades. Tous avaient compris que Sam n'allait pas bien, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de la journée sauf par politesse. Jack se demanda si c'était bien le moment de leur annoncer sa nouvelle promotion. Connaissant désormais les sentiments de carter à son égard la jeune femme n'y survivrait peut être pas. Mais son absence et le nouveau générale commandant le SCG leur mettraient la puce à l'oreille. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

-« Bon, les amies, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer » dit-il en claquant les mains comme pour avoir l'attention de tous.

Tous relevèrent la tête sortie de leur pensé. Sam se demanda si il allait leur annoncer ses fiançailles avec Kerry, ce qui finirait de l'achevé. Après avoir l'attention de tous il reprit.

-« j'ai accepté une promotion, je ne vais plus commander le SGC ».

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe et le silence qui retenti brisa l'ambiance joviale de la soirée. Sam avait relevé la tête pleine d'interrogation. Les mauvaises nouvelles faisaient que se succéder.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère devenu pesante il demanda :

-« Vous ne me féliciter pas ? »

Daniel encore abasourdi par la nouvelle parla le premier

-« Félicitation, oui enfin je suppose » dit-il en regardant ses amies décomposé puis il ajouta « et cette promotion c'est… ? » Il agitait les bras le motivant à poursuivre.

Jack fit un rapide tour de table du regard et croisa celui de Sam. Elle avait l'air déboussolé. Ceci l'attrista énormément mais il devait en finir.

-« Je prends le poste d'hammond à Washington » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-« Vous nous manquerez Oneill, vous étiez un bon commandant." Dit teal'c solennellement.

-« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que vous allez me manquer mais…Je suis content pour vous. Qui vous remplace ? »

-« Merci Daniel, et ne vous inquiéter pas mon remplaçant est quelqu'un qui à toute ma confiance, vous apprendrez à l'aimer vous verrez.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Sam qui n'avait pas décrocher un mot. La jeune femme fit un calcul rapide Jack…Kerry…Washington. Elle avait compris et cette constatation lui montait les larmes aux yeux. La douleur qu'elle ressenti au plus profond d'elle-même lui mit la nausée. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela, elle avait tout perdu. Son père, son futur mariage ou plutôt sa ridicule tentative de vie « normale » et maintenant ce à quoi elle comptait le plus, sa présence son humour, lui tout simplement il allait partir. Elle se doutait que sa déclaration d'y a quelques jours avait été mal perçu, les circonstances sans doute mais elle ne pensait pas que celle-ci le forcerait à partir si loin d'elle tous était fini. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle dise quelque chose mais la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge l'en dissuada. Daniel conscient du trouble de sa coéquipière décida de lui venir en aide.

-« Et vous partez quand ? »

Les yeux de Jack ne quittèrent pas la jeune femme devant lui, puis il détourna le regard voyant que Sam était sur le point de craquer et qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal de refreiner les sanglots. Il l'en excusait bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était émotionnellement perturbée par les récents évènements. Il baisse les yeux alors sur sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains et répondit :

-« Aussitôt que possible »

Daniel et Teal'c ressentait le malaise que provoquait cette nouvelle, surtout chez Sam. Daniel fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-« Cette nouvelle me conforte dans ma décision »

-« c'est-à-dire ? »

-« J'aimerais être affecté à la mission Atlantis, maintenant que les Goaould ne sont plus une menace et que vous partez. Je pourrais finir mes recherches, il y'a toute à faire la bas. Si vous pouviez jouer en ma faveur avant de partir. »

-« bien sûr Daniel si c'est ce que vous voulez, pas de problème. Et vous Teal'c, une faveur ? »

Teal'c regarda autour de lui un à un les visages de ses collègues et répondit

-« J'aimerais faire partir du conseil de la nouvelle nation jaffa, j'en ai parlé avec maître Brata'c et ils m'ont réclamé à ce poste »

-« vendu »

Tous se retournèrent vers Sam, celle-ci garda la tête baissé elle en voulait pas qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit. Daniel conscient qu'il lui faudrait digérer la nouvelle, fit signe à Jack de la laisser tranquille. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement et après un regard bref vers la jeune femme il reprit la parole.

-« Bon bah c'est réglé !»

Un long et profond silence s'installa confortablement entre nos quatre coéquipier, tout le monde regardait ses chaussures, très mal à l'aise et surtout pensifs. Jack savait que cette nouvelle allait jeter un froid mais à ce point ça devenait ridicule. Puis au bout de quelques minutes Daniel et Teal'c reprirent une conversation sur la rébellion jaffa et le travail colossale qui attendait Daniel dans cette nouvelle entreprise. Jack soulagé quelques peu entendait la discussion sans écouter réellement, il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Sam qui semblait pétrifier. D'habitude elle cachait mieux son jeu que ça, il était un peu déçu de son second mais il comprenait, ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été facile et peut-être qu'elle pensait tout simplement a son père, à son mariage et ne prêtais pas attention a sa nouvelle affectation car il n'avait rien à dire. Ces derniers soucis émotionnels étaient sans aucun doute plus importants que ça. Mais il détestait la voir dans cet état, incapable de parler, songeuse et ses yeux, bordel! elle avait des yeux qui reflétait une peur et un manque de confiance en soi, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ... et bien il ne l'avait jamais vu chez carter. Elle était à la veille de son mariage, elle devrait être aux anges. Toutes ces questions le taraudaient. Puis il fut sorti de ses pensées.

En effet, Sam, tout d'un coup, sans dire un mot posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse et se leva en direction de la cuisine en prenant au passage la pile d'assiettes abandonnées. Le général la suivit du regard, s'interrogeant. La conversation se brisa un instant et Daniel regarda Jack avec ce regard lourd de sens. Il le suppliait d'aller lui parler, de voir ce qui clochait. Le général se leva, non sans appréhension, il devait finir cette conversation, celle qu'il avait eu cette après midi la dans son jardin et qui avait été mis en suspend par Kerry. Il fit signe a Daniel de poursuivre son récit et se dirigea dans sa cuisine.

Quand il arrive dans la pièce, Sam commençait la vaisselle.

-"Vous savez c'est à moi de faire ça normalement" dit-il surpris de la voir à la tâche.

La jeune femme, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle sursauta.

-"Ho...ça m'occupe vous savez! Mais si vous voulez j'arrête de toute façon je suis fatigué je vais aller me coucher."

Jack qui ne voulaient pas qu'elle fuit encore, il la reteint par le bras. Ce geste simple, cette proximité, déploya des ondes dans tout son corps. Non, Kerry avait raison elle n'aurait pu se mettre entre eux, ce combat était perdu d'avance.

-"Non, s'il vous plaît." Dit-il l'air sérieux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et une déferlantes de sensation s'en suivirent. Puis Jack détourna les yeux regardant la vaisselle qui restait à faire et continua:

-"aidez moi!, je ne vais pas m'en sortir seul de tout ce désordre. Je vais essuyer."

Elle répondit par un sourire poli comme toujours, il lâcha son bras et elle se remit à sa besogne. Elle se sentait bien, les tâches ménagèrent étaient un bon exutoire. Ils étaient physiquement proche, trop proches. Elle allait craquer c'était une question de minutes, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de lui crier toute sa haine, sa colère de l'abandonné de na pas l'avoir attendu, sa colère mais en même temps ces regret, ces regrets d'avoir entamé une relation elle qui n'avait d'estime que pour lui mais c'était ça le problème. Est-ce vraiment de l'amour ou seulement de l'admiration ou simplement est-ce pars qu'il resterait inaccessible et que donc elle ne souffrira jamais. Mais elle souffrait déjà de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer. Ou était la logique la dedans hein?! Puis elle s'interdit de réfléchir quelques instants laissant ces mains faire leur tâche de laver une vaisselle qui n'était pas à elle dans un chalet au minesota avec son supérieur qui ne cessait de la regarder, si il voulais dire quelque chose qui le dise ou se taise à jamais. Elle n'en supporterait d'avantage.

-"Vous ne m'avez pas félicité, Carter!" demanda t-il pour briser ce silence pesant.

-" félicitation mon général" dit-elle dans un murmure

Jack, non satisfait, de cette soumission du à son grade soupira

-"non, appelez moi Jack et vous pouvez parler librement Sam il n'y a que nous dans cette pièce".

Sam soupira à son tour, elle avait tant de chose à lui dire mais ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus. Il était heureux de sa nouvelle affectation, semblait heureux de sa relation, il avait le droit au bonheur, il le méritait. Alors apaiser et résigner elle répondit:

-" je suis contente pour vous, vous le mériter et puis ... vous serez proche de Melle Jonhson, c'est mieux pour vous deux. "

Ca y'est elle l'avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas au début prononcer son nom de peur de vomir, seul sa pensé lui provoquait une douleur aigue au niveau du ventre. Elle réprimait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et ne le regardait pas c'était trop dur pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a voit si faible. Pas devant lui, jamais.

Celui-ci surprit de cette remarque, fronça les sourcils, cette conversation devenait personnelle, cela le réjouissait et lui fit peur également. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle parlait de Kerry, elle semblait résigner à accepter cette idée, qui n'était plus d'actualité.


	2. l'instant présent

-"ho Kerry!... Oui... hé bien je ne pense pas qu'elle veut me revoir. " dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Sam fût surprise et s'arrêta de frotter ses assiettes quelques secondes. Elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux, une partie de son fardeau venait de s'envoler. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mi-soulagé, mi-embêter.

-"je...je suis vraiment désoler, mon g... enfin je suis désoler."

Incapable de prononcer son prénom, elle se remit à frotter. Jack eu un soupir amusé, il savait qu'elle ne l'était pas, c'était flagrant.

-" oui... hé bien parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous. Quelques choses de plus joyeux. Ou en sont vos préparatifs pour le mariage, ça avance bien, vous avez défini une date? Je serais invité? Car je ne veux as dire mais je n'ai pas reçu...

Elle le cloua net dans son élan

-"Il n'y a plus de mariage".

Jack s'arrêta dans son travail et posa son assiette sur l'évier. Il n y croyait pas, elle avait rompu avec ce flic détestable et fouineur. Même si leur conversation à son domicile l'autre jour avait été un véritable fiasco, elle avait rompu. Il fut soudain émerveillé de l'honnêteté de son second. Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Rompre avec un homme prêt à tout pour son bonheur en sachant que l'objet de son désir était plus que jamais inaccessible. C'était honnête et sérieusement...stupide fallait bien le dire. C'est là qu'il en déduit que les sentiments de la jeune femme devait être fort à son égard. Et franchement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se faisait vieux, grincheux, porté sur la bière et vraiment idiot par rapport à elle, même si par rapport à elle le reste du monde devenait idiot. Comment diable pouvait-elle encore l'aimer.

-"La maison ne vous plaisait pas?"

Elle laissa le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains retombées dans l'eau de vaisselle et éclata de rire. Un rire mêlé de sanglots, des larmes venaient s'ajouter à un rire nerveux. Cet homme avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère quand celle-ci se faisait trop pesante, il avait le don de la faire rire d'une situation catastrophique. Elle se passa une main sur le front, et du même coup déposa de la mousse dans ses cheveux. Jack souriait visiblement content de lui.

-"C'est bon de vous entendre rire Sam" Murmura t-il.

Elle lui faisait face dorénavant essuyant ses larmes, Jack en profita pour essuyer la mousse dans les cheveux de son second. Sa main était hésitante et ces gestes saccadés, il n'osait pas la toucher. Mais lorsque le contact se fit, il lui procura tellement de frisson qu'il continua comme un automate et descendit sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme afin de sécher ses larmes. Sam ferma les yeux profitant de ce geste de tendresse, ce moment quo n'appartenais qu'à eux. Le contact se brisa au bruit de Daniel se levant du canapé, Sam fit un pas en arrière soudainement gênée.

Leur deux partenaire masculin passèrent leurs têtes dans l'embrasure de la porte. Daniel toqua, conscient qu'il interrompait quelque chose. Jack détourna le regard en laissant tomber son bras, un peu déçu que ce moment ne s'éternise pas. Il finit par regarder ses deux camarades et leur dit:

-"Vous allez vous coucher?"

Daniel avait un léger sourire sur le visage et hocha la tête. Sam qui s'était retourné face à l'évier n'avait pas l'intention de les regarder, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis voient qu'elle avait pleuré. Daniel, les yeux rivés sur Jack, d'un signe de tête se rencarda sur l'état de Sam. Celui-ci répondit par un signe de tête lui signifiant que tout allait bien. Daniel sourit alors et sans émettre le moindre son ses lèvres bougèrent dans un "allez y Jack attaquer". Le général fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Daniel et l'alcool ne faisait décidément pas bon ménage. Il fit signe à Daniel de sortir et dans le même langage lui fit comprendre un "tirez vous de là" assez équivoque. Sam ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la mascarade qui se jouait derrière son dos. Teal'c regardant la scène en esquissant un sourire dit alors d'un voie grave:

- "Bonne nuit O'Neill, colonel Carter" il inclina la tête en signe de respect.

-"Bonne nuit les gars" Dit alors Sam toujours en leur tournant le dos.

Daniel et teal'c quittèrent alors le seuil de la porte pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Jack se retrouvait seul avec Carter et l'angoisse le taquinait un peu. Il se demandait comment amener la conversation sur le sujet qu'il l'intéressait. C'était difficile surtout qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait pour la fin de cette soirée et ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait ou voulais non plus. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle vu dans quel état émotionnel elle se trouvait. La vaisselle allait se terminer et il ne lui restait que très peu de temps.

-"Sam je suis désoler pour votre père, je l'appréciais beaucoup".

Quel idiot, pourquoi lui parler de ça, il ne voulait pas rompre le contact, pas rompre la conversation mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment s'y prendre. Il se maudit et serra la mâchoire. Le sourire de Sam devint poli et elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

-"Vous allez vraiment tous nous manquer au SCG".

-" Je passerais vous faire de petits coucou et washington n'est qu'à..."

Il se tue voyant que quelque chose n'allais pas, les larmes de sons second se remirent à couler. Jack sentit son cœur s'emballer, il mourrait d'envie de la consoler, pourquoi était-il si peu doué quand il s'agissait de consoler les gens. Il lui suffisait de tous lui avouer, de lui proposer un nouveau futur, à deux. Il posa son torchon sur le plan de travail non loin de là, sépara la courte distance qui les éloignait, la força à se retourner et la prit dans ses bras.

-"Non Sam ne pleurer pas je vous en prie, je ne supporte pas vous voir ainsi, ne pleurer pas pour ça."

Les sanglots et tremblements s'intensifièrent mêlées de "je suis tellement désoler" que la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de marmonner entre se pleurs. Jack senti que toutes ses chances étaient maintenant perdues. Il s'y était prit comme un con et réalisa qu'il lui faillait être honnête et ouvrir son cœur. Toujours dans ses bras, il déplaça son visage de façon à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-"Je sais que je m'y prends très mal, mais j'aimerais vous inviter à sortir Sam, j'aimerais passez un peu de temps avec vous et qu'on puisse finir la conversation que vous aviez commencé quand vous êtes venu chez moi l'autre jour".

Sam se figea, venait-elle vraiment d'entendre ça ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser ni a agir.

L'assurance de Jack s'estompait à mesure que le temps passait et que Sam ne lui répondait pas, il voyait qu'elle était surprise, il ne voyais pas de colère n'y de signe qu'elle soit désoler de ne pas pouvoir lui dire oui alors il attendit qu'elle se remette de cette proposition.

-"mais quand? Enfin vous partez... et on ne se reverra que dans..."

-"pourquoi pas ici et maintenant"

Sam fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension

-"Je ne comprend pas!"

-" Les enfants sont couchés, nous ne somme que tout les deux, j'ai une chaîne, on peut se mettre une peu de musique, je crois avoir une bonne bouteille dans ce placard là" Il désigna un placard de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. "Tada...je me disait bien, je la gardait pour une bonne occasion." Il se retourna vers elle "Vous aller vous installer sur le canapé, je nous prépare deux verres, vous choisissez la musique et c'est comme ci on se trouvait à des milliers d'années lumière d'ici non?!"

Sam prise de court acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en reniflant et séchant ses larmes. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir mais n'allais pas refuser de passer du temps avec lui avant son départ. L'angoisse était parti, le fait de sangloter dans ces bras y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il y avait quelques minutes elle se voyait se coucher seul avec ses tourment pour compagnie. Un peu de repos et un bon verre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le stress de la conversation à finaliser lui ferrait nettement moins peur avec un bon bourbon. Jack la regarda quitter la pièce, il souffla un grand coup. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne stratégie, la mettre au pied du mur et lui imposer sa présence, ne faisait pas partie du plan mais il avait improvisé. Rien de telle que le bourbon pour délier les langues.

Il sortie alors deux verres du placard et la bouteille. Il se servit tout d'abord un verre et le bout d'une traite. Il était anxieux, comment diable allait finir cette soirée. Il resservit alors deux verres, prit la bouteille et souffla un bon coup. Il reposa le tout sur le plan de travail. Il le sentait pas, il ne serrait pas capable de faire ça. Il était en train de se découragé quand tout à coup il entendit la musique résonné dans l'autre pièce. Il reprit alors confiance elle ne s'était pas enfui. Il prit alors les verres, la bouteille et se dirigea vers le salon.

Quand il entra, Sam l'attendait sur le canapé, elle lui demanda:

-"Ça vous plaît?"

Bien sur que ça lui plaisait elle était toujours là, elle l'attendait et il avait son tête à tête, puis il s'aperçut que Sam parlait de la musique.

-"oui, heu oui c'est très bien, je sais ce n'ai pas brodway mais je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposé" dit-il un peu gêner de leur premier tête à tête.

-"c'est parfait mon général"

- "Jack!"

- «Pardon Jack"

Elle ajouta pour commencer la conversation d'un ton léger.

-"j'aime ce chanteur, je ne pensais pas que vous l'écoutiez"

Il posa les verres et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

-"Vous ne connaissez pas tout de moi Sam" lui dit-il en la taquinant

-" c'est vrai alors parler moi de vous"

Sam avait retrouvé un peu de contenance se dit-il. Il devait se prêter au jeu, c'est vrai qu'il connaissait beaucoup de leur caractères, de leur travers, de leur façon de commander mais très peu sur leur vie. Alors il commença par ou il était né, puis son enfance, sa famille. Sam connaissait très peu de son supérieur comparé à lui qui avait eu la chance d'avoir son dossier entre les mains. Et puis la jeune femme s'était beaucoup plus livrer que lui au cours de ces 8 ans de collaboration.

Elle parlait très peu et était en vérité terrifié. Le général s'aperçut de cela et posa tendrement une main sur les siennes en lui demandant si ça allait.

-"vous savez Sam si vous êtes mal à l'aise on peut arrêter c'est vous qui décider."

Il voulait qu'elle sache que c'est elle qui menait le jeu et qu'à n'importe quel moment elle pouvait se retirer. Sam se détendit à ce simple contact elle ne se sentait pas prise au piège mais redoutait le moment ou elle devrait parler.

-" Non, allez y continuer, s'il vous plaît"

Jack un peu rassurer continua son récit et s'arrêta à son mariage.

-"vous connaissez déjà la suite".Dit-il pour ne pas parler de cette partie de l'histoire ou il devait mentionner son fils. Rien que ce souvenir le faisait souffrir. Elle se maudit mentalement, elle n'aurait pas du lui faire rappeler ce souvenir, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait tellement savoir qu'elle père il avait été mais Jack était très discret sur ce sujet là.

-"Et vous Carter? C'est à vous!"

Sam se sentit maintenant mal à l'aise, elle prit son verre et en but un gorgé. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Assez longtemps pour décider Jack à reprendre la parole:

-"Carter regarder moi je suis aussi nerveux que vous. Vous avez fait le premier pas l'autre jour et je crois que c'est à moi de faire le second." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "L'autre jour je vous ai dit que je ne savait pas quoi vous dire et c'était vrai. Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit de vous faire renoncer à votre mariage avec votre petit ami. Mais vous avez pris votre décision et j'en suis heureux, enfin heureux que vous n'ayez pas fait une bêtise, et je ..."

Il s'enlisait c'est affreux, comme voulait-il finir cette phrase, déjà? Il se perdait dans le bleu de ses yeux. Elle souriait, c'était bon signe ou alors elle se foutait de lui au choix. Il s'arrêta alors dans son discourt.

-"Qu'est-ce qui fait rire?" dit-il gravement

-" rien mon général, c'est jusque que vous avez l'air si sur de vous sur le terrain et si mal à l'aise avec moi."

-"Vous n'êtes pas mal dans le genre non plus, non?! Vous êtes à l'aise avec vos bidules extraterrestre mais vous n'osez pas me parler. "

-"Chez vous l'autre jour j'étais sur le point de vous dire..." Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle poussa un profond soupir et joua avec ses doigts en gardant la tête baissé.

Elle avait raison, ils étaient lamentable, il sourit et finit son verre de whisky. Il était un homme d'action pas de blabla. Il avait un nuit avec Carter, et pas une de plus pour la séduire. De plus le temps fondait comme neige au soleil. Il se leva brusquement et tendit une main vers Sam:

-"Dansez avec moi!"

Elle prie sa main avec une certaine appréhension. Elle était anxieuse rien qu'à l'idée d'être proche de lui physiquement mais en avait terriblement envie. Elle aimait danser et la perspective de danser avec Jack était tout bonnement un fantasme. Elle se leva et se laissa guider au milieu du salon. La musique était douce et l'ambiance intime. Jack savait que de parler de ses sentiments n'était pas son fort il préférait lui montrer avec tout le romantisme dont il était capable, c'était pas grand chose mais il espérait que l'intention la toucherait. Elle ne le repoussait pas, c'est un début pensa t-il. Arrivé au milieu du salon il la prit étroitement dans se bras et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. Il plaça une main dans son dos et de l'autre il entrelaça leurs doigts. Il la sentit se raidir sous son contact et se dit qu'il y avait peut être été un peu impatient et brusque. Il engagea alors la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Vous ne m'avez pas demandé une nouvelle affectation. Pourquoi?"

-"Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser".

Elle ne voulait vivre que l'instant présent, que cette soirée et oublier tout le reste. Soudain elle pensa à son départ pour Washington et une soudaine envie de se coller à lui se fit ressentir, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et soupira longuement. Jack se demanda si il avait encore fait une boulette et se maudit de parler. Il la sentit se coller à lui et libéra leurs mains entrelacés pour la mettre sur sa taille. Les deux mains de Sam se levèrent et se positionnèrent autour de ses épaules. Leur danse ressemblait plus a une étreinte, à un adieu. Pete avait déjà emmené Sam danser c'est ce soir là qu'elle avait céder a ses avances. En pensant à cela elle leva la tête pour la nicher dans son coup. Jack sentait le souffle de la jeune femme sur sa peau, ce simple geste l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-"Pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté?"

-"Vous le savez pourquoi."

Sa réponse était un peu sèche mais Jack ne se découragea pas il voulais mettre certaines choses au clair. Il repris calmement.

-" Je ne pourrais jamais vous offrir ce qu'il vous a promis"

Soudain Sam releva la tête pour mieux le regarder, elle était inquiète de la suite des paroles de Jack. Peut être ne voudrait t-il pas de tout ça et qu'il cherchait une façon polie de lui dire. Peut être qu'il ne l'aimait plus au final, il avait des doutes, ses yeux le lui disait. Puis il s'expliqua:

-"Je ne suis pas l'eldorado Sam, vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que c'est le cas. Je suis vieux, tourmenter et brisé. Si j'avais dix an de moins ...," il s'arrêta voyant l'incompréhension gravé sur le visage de son ancien second. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que si je n'avais pas subit un divorce, je vous aurais épousé, si je n'avais pas eu Charlie... Je ne pourrais pas vous offrir cette vie là. Je voulais juste que vous en soyer consciente. Et...hum... l'état major ne nous laissera jamais tranquille même si ils nous doivent la vie, il ne feront pas d'exception à la loi de non fraternisation si il l'autorise pour nous ils doivent le faire pour tout le monde. »

Il la regarda avec espoir, il devait éclaircir ce point sans la blesser, sans la faire fuir et il voulait une réponse honnête. Ils devaient être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Sam était soulagé et apaisé par la fin de son monologue. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de discourt, Jack avait le don de se rabaisser à ses défaut alors qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle répondit d'une voix calme et posé.

-" Si j'avais voulu une belle maison avec un chien j'aurais épousé Pete. Et...en ce qui concerne cette loi, pleins d'options s'offrent à nous.

Voyant que Jack se détendait quelque peu après ces révélations elle ajouta:

-"Profitez de l'instant Jack, je me sens si bien avec vous. Ne gâcher pas ce moment avec des doutes que je connais déjà et que j'ai aussi"

-"Je parle trop c'est ça! Mais ...Je suis d'accord pour le chien!".

Elle étouffa un rire, cet homme faisait passer une situation dramatique pour une comédie en un rien de temps.

Il sourit et tourna la tête cherchant à lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Sam un peu surprise par cette initiative recula et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant un temps indéfinissable. Lentement Jack prie l'initiative, il sépara la distance entre eux tout doucement pour qu'elle est le temps de le repousser si elle le voulait. Mais la jeune femme ne le fit pas. Elle se pencha pour accueillir ce baiser. Puis avant de l'embrasser il murmura:

-"Tout a été dit n'est-ce pas?"

-" pas la peine" répondit-elle d'un voie rendu rauque par l'excitation.

Il sourit et avant d'effleurer ces lèvres il ajouta d'un ton taquin:

-"J'aimerais quand même savoir..."

-« embrassez-moi espèce d'idiot"

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un baiser timide et chaste. Puis Jack leva sa main pour la mettre derrière la nuque de Sam et l'attirer à lui dans un baiser plus passionné. Il l'embrassait avidement, puis elle céda à ses assauts et lui ouvrit les barrières dans un gémissement de contentement. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés et Sam essaya de parler entre de multiples baisers.

-"Je ferais bien...hum...de la recherche ...hum...en zone 51."

-"Parfait...c'est plus proche...de Washington. Tout ce que tu voudra." Répondit-il toujours en l'embrassant.

Leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus pressée. Jack cherchait le contact de sa peau et essaya de passer les mains sous son tee-shirt, tout en l'embrassant. Soudain Sam se recula, elle essayais de se dégager de l'étreinte, elle posa les deux mains sur son torse et répondait de moins en moins passionnément à son insistance.

-"Jack...du calme...pas ici".

Il s'arrêta brusquement conscient de son environnement.

- "Que je ai."

-"Daniel et Teal'c ne sont pas loin, il pourrait nous entendre!" Dit Sam essoufflé.

-"Vous avez raison".

Jack couru dans toute la pièce, éteignit toute les lumières ainsi que la chaîne et allongea Sam sur la canapé qui ne s'attendant pas à ça, se laissa porter par le mouvement.

- « c'est mieux comme ça ? » demanda t-il avec un grand sourire apparemment très fière de lui.

Ce qui arriva cette nuit la, eu comme seul témoins une belle nuit étoilé au fin fond du Minesota...

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, c'est ma première fic. Le style n'est pas très bon et niveau imagination c'est du réchauffé mais pour une première publication j'ai voulu jouer petit. J'espère que cet été je vais avoir plus de temps pour me lancer dans quelque chose d'un peu plus long et de mieux aussi ^^. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avait penser. Par avance Merci.**


End file.
